Gods
INTRODUCTION AND HISTORY The term "god" defines or designates an all-powerful, supernatural being. The term is most frequently used in a religious sense to designate the being that is the creator of worlds or the universe. Gods are rulers. They are omnipotent, omniscient and often omnipresent. (left: The biblical genesis by Michelangelo; Sistine Chapel, c.16th.) If one looks closely he or she'll notice that god is positioned within an object that is shaped like the human brain. Scholars have suggested it's intentional and was done to emphasize Michelangelo's belief that "god is a concept in our brain." Gods exist in all cultures and religions, and among all peoples. In polytheistic cultures and religions, there are many gods with many names. In monotheistic religions (Abrahamic religions), there is but one god; although, in Christianity, god can also be a trinity. God is often depicted as anthropomorphic or human-like, in HIS physical form, but also when it comes to his emotions. 'THE CHARACTERISTICS OF GODS' Normally, gods are omniscient and omnipotent beings. They exist outside of the world they've created. The human perception of monotheistic god is that of a moralistic, and often, anthropomorphic male. Because they have the power to create and destroy, they are often immortal and invincible. In the Abrahamic religions, the one god Yahweh (Jehovah) is thought of as omnibenevolent (perfectly good). The moralistic god(s) is the common perception in both monotheistic and polytheistic cultures. In older polytheistic cultures, such as Ancient Greece, the gods are rather licentious and lascivious in their indulgence in carnal pleasures. GODS OF THE WORLD The Abrahamic God(s) Yahweh (Jehovah) is the supreme god of the three Abrahamic religions (Christianity, Judaism, Islam). Contrary to popular western belief, the Arabic Allah is not the name of a god, but the Arabic translation of the generic term god. The term Yahweh is the personal name of god. Yahweh is often called a merciful god by followers of Abrahamic religions, but is called a temperamental and violent god by skeptics. Case in Point: The God of the Old Testament overseer the extermination of the Canaanites, puts Uzzah to death for touching the ark of the covenant, and responds to Elisha’s curse by having a bear maul 42 young boys who have dared to insult the follicle-challenged prophet. Some skeptics believe that Yahweh was introduced to the Israelites through Moses, a member of an Indo-European tribe that invaded Egypt. The name Yahweh is also quite similar to the Sanskrit Yahveh(he-vau-he or hawah), which is the name of a prominent volcano god. The comparison is forged in Deuteronomy:9:21; Numbers 11; Psalms 18, 97; in the sections Yahweh's nature is likened to a volcano. Elohim, by contrast, is believed to be the peaceful and first god of the Hebrew people. Elohim is plural of Aloi, Eloh or Eloi, which translates as lord, and bears a resemblance to the Greek helios or sun. Elohim, the plural means lords; and, according to some skeptic authors, the term referred to the "cosmos--stars, moon, sun and planets" that were once worshipped by the Hebrews and their neighbors in the Middle East and North-east Africa. Due to the extreme editing of the Bible, the term Elohim has come to be used as a modifier of Yahweh. Elohim once represented a separate god(s), but now modifies Yahweh as in the often translated "Lord God." Elohim in contrast to Yahweh is considered a mild-mannered and peaceful god. "El was the chief god of the Phoenicians and the Ugarits. Yet El is also the name used in many Psalms for Yahweh. In 2 Kings 22:19-22 we read of Yahweh meeting with his heavenly council. The Ugaritic texts have a similar account, with the difference that the “sons of god" are the sons of El. Other deities worshipped at Ugarit were El Shaddai, El Elyon, and El Berith." The Great Greek Gods, Zeus Zeus is the father god of the pantheon of Ancient Greek gods. He is the son of the Titans, Rhea and Cronus. Cronus tried to prevent his birth after hearing a prophecy that he'd be replaced as the king of the gods by him. In most tales he's married to Hera. Zeus, however, is a philanderer with many consorts who've fathered many others gods: Aphrodite and Ares by Dione, Artemis, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, etc. He also fathered many Greek heroes; among them, Heracles and Helen of Troy (through Leda whom he seduced in the form of a swan). He is infamous for turning into a bull and stealing the young maiden Europa, and the seduction of Io. In most tales, Zeus controls thunder and lightning which were given to him the grateful Cyclopes, brothers of his father, whom he freed from captivity. After defeating his father and the other Titans, Zeus sent them to the underworld called Tartarus, and established himself as ruler of the skies and Mount Olympus, whereas he gave his brothers Hades and Poseidon control of the underworld and seas, respectively. TRIMURTI: Vishnu, Shiva and Brahma, the Hindu Gods 1. Brahma is the ultimate god of the Vedic traditions. He's the creator, autogenous from a lotus flower which grew from the navel of Vishnu. He is not the same as the "supreme cosmic spirit" of Vedanta philosophy called Brahman. He is the the creator of the 11 fathers of the human race and the 7 sages. The 7 sages are created from his mind and are called Manas Putras (mind sons or spirits). He rarely interferes with humans and the mortal world. He is depicted as red with four heads and four arms. 2.Vishnu is the second of three great gods in the Hindu culture of India. He is considered the preserver of worlds while Brahma and Shiva are considered the creator and destroyer of worlds, respectively. In the Vedic religion, Vishnu is ranked as a lesser god of Indra, and through incarnations, he is lifted to the second rank in the trinity--behind Brahma and before Shiva. The concept of Vishnu being the preserver of the world came relatively late in Hinduism. Presumably it sprang from two other beliefs: that men attain salvation by faithfully following predetermined paths of duty, and that powers of good and evil (gods and demons) are in contention for domination over the world. When these powers are upset Vishnu, it is further believed, descends to earth, or his avatar, to equalized the powers. Furthermore, it is thought that ten such incarnations or reincarnations of Vishnu will occur. Nine descents are said to have already occurred, the tenth is yet to come. Rama and Krishna were the seventh and eighth.Vishnu is portrayed as blue or black skinned and has four arms. Shiva is called the destroyer (of evil) and is portrayed as white with dark-blue throat. He has several hands and three eyes. He carries a trident and rides a white bull. He is often depicted surrounded by many demons. He also has a regenerative power. The Egyptian great god Atem-Amun-Re Perhaps representing the first example of the trinity, the Egyptian creator god, Amun--the hidden, is autogenous. In the beginning he was Atem(Temu) the creator.He is considered the first god, having created himself, sitting on a mound (benben) (or identified with the mound itself), from the primordial waters Nu. He created Nut and Shu, the sky and earth. In the Old Kingdom, it was believed that Amun lifted the soul of the dead king to the starry heavens. In the New Kingdom, he merged with the sun god Re. He became a personal god as Re, the name for the sun in Egypt. As Re, he was was revealed (to the people). Amun-Re was associated with the throne of Egypt and each king took an aspect of Amun-Re. GODS IN MODERN SOCIETY The term god denotes anyone or thing that is considered powerful. All cultures have gods that they worship. Often, gods are granted specific control over specific elements. There are gods of fire, air, earth, fertility, crops, rain, etc. There are lesser gods and demigods who are subordinate. Nature gods are common. In modern society many people continue to believe in a higher deity, described as anthropomorphic and personal, in that he interferes with human affairs and listens to personal prayers, etc. Many people believe they can reach god through prayer or religious rituals. The existence of a personal god cannot be proven; however, practitioners of the Abrahamic religions believe faith is more important than empirical facts.